


The End of the World?

by jacquelee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: What Janet did when a lot of the personnel was evacuated to the Alpha Site at the end of Fail Safe, thinking that this time, Earth would be destroyed for sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the challenge Missing Moments, in which the goal was to tell a story that was missing from canon.

Those few minutes standing in front of the open stargate were incredibly difficult. Not knowing anything, not being able to do anything but wait. Looking around, Janet saw that all the other people in the group also seemed to be very tense. Not that she would have expected them to be anything but that, seeing that their home and everyone they ever knew were about to be destroyed. 

When Major Davis and the gate technician came down, Major Davis shaking his head slightly, tears in his eyes, the group started moving through the gate. For Janet it was as if someone had dropped a huge weight on her. Until right now, she had not believed that this was actually real, had still hoped that SG-1 would be able to stop this. That Sam would think of something. 

And even now that the fail safe had passed, that the last group was going through the gate knowing that they would never return, she still didn't want to believe it. After all, it wasn't the first time they were on the brink of annihilation and Sam always had invented something, some daring plan to stop it. 

But arriving at the Alpha Site and seeing what seemed to be the entire personal and all the civilians currently residing there standing in front of the gate, waiting, hoping against hope that they would be the bearer of good news took a lot out of her.

Nobody in the group said much and nobody went anywhere. They all just joined the others, like a silent vigil. Somebody had mounted a screen on a MALP, showing a big clock ticking down. Red numbers, showing exactly how much time was left for Earth, for everyone they left there. Thirty minutes. 

Janet thought of Cassie. No one had been allowed to mention either the meteor nor the evacuation to their families and all of them had to leave those they loved behind. Leaving in the morning was the hardest thing she had ever done, knowing that there was a distinct possibility that this was goodbye forever. 

But then, she had still been sure that this would not actually happen. That SG-1 would just blow up the meteor and that was that. Only that hadn't happened. SG-1 was in all likelihood dead. And in less than twenty five minutes, everyone living in the vicinity of the meteor landing would be too. Soon after that, everyone else on Earth would be gone. 

The people here would be the only people left from Earth. Janet looked around at everyone else. A lot of the people here were Air force personnel, trained in handling stressful situations. But despite that, all of them looked on the verge of a panic attack. Which was understandable, since there was no way to train anyone for the end of the world. 

Funny enough, seeing everyone in various states of panic, Janet's own training kicked in and she wondered if the base had enough tranquilizers, sleeping pills and other medications that would very likely be in high demand over the next few days, if, yes if, this was actually true. 

Even now, with the clock and twenty minutes and rapidly going down, Janet didn't want to believe it. Time was starting to behave weirdly now, one moment it seemed like every second was an eternity and half a minute took forever to pass and then the next moment it was as if five minutes went by in just a second. 

But no matter which one it was, slowly or rapidly, the clock surely was ticking down and the gate stayed inactive. No last minute rescue came. When the last five seconds were counting down, it was as if everyone in the crowd had stopped moving. Nobody even seemed to breath. 

And then it was over. The clock had reached zero. That was it. Janet closed her eyes and tried not to imagine the giant fireball that was engulfing Earth right about now. She opened her eyes again when a sound indicated movement. One of the soldiers had rapidly turned around and was running towards the woods. 

That action seemed to take everyone out of their shock induced paralysis. Some followed suit and also rapidly started moving in various directions, some collapsed where they had stood. Some just stayed rooted to the spot, tears running down their faces. There were loud wails and silent tears of desperation. Several people vomited. 

Amidst all of that, Janet found herself weirdly staying calm. In a way, seeing these reactions was oddly similar to seeing sick people. And sick people she knew how to deal with. She closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and then straightened her back. There were things to do. 

Looking for a nurse, she was surprised to find that one of them was coming in her direction, carrying a bag. She nodded and together they set off towards those most affected to sooth nerves with empty phrases, to give out tranquilizers. Not that they could actually do anything real, but it was something. It was a distraction, something that made her feel normal even knowing that all of their lives had just been irreversibly changed.


End file.
